heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Kon Verrine
Han Verrine Long Verrine |element=Wind |partner_skill="Promise to Hold On?" Ability to carry people over spikes, etc. |likes=Rare drops |dislikes=Shoelaces |hobby=Philandering }} Kon Verrine is a Dragon from Snowver. Her egg was spawned in the Den, but was taken to Outset, where it was hatched. She is Rain Sicilienne's partner. Appearance Kon has short black hair, orange eyes, and pince-nez glasses which she claims are prescription. She wears a scarf knitted by her Conjurer around her neck since she doesn't take well to the cold as Snowverians do. She wears a long-sleeved white thermal shirt with a low front and a teal trim underneath a bright, teal capelet held by two straps. On her waist, she has a black utility belt with a pouch at her backside. She has on a pair of black, ankle-length pants with the same bright teal trim as before over a pair of matching loafers. She is said to look much like her father in this form. As a Dragon, Kon has green scales with a white underbelly that reaches her lower jaw. She has a black mane that runs down her back, and she retains her glasses and scarf. She has a white mark in the middle of her face. She has two yellow, three-pronged horns sticking out from her head and she has black and yellow square-shaped "spikes" that line her spine to her tail. Her claws are black. Personality Kon is a known flirt and will go to great lengths to woo whoever she considers a cute girl, such as Eve. She's flamboyant and somewhat laid-back, though she shows great pride in being pacted with the most skilled hunter in Snowver. She welcomes being a shoulder to cry on, and will try her best to cheer up those she cares about. Snowverian men apparently consider her a nuisance for either being too friendly with their wives, or for keeping Rain's attention all to herself. When she learns of her origin, she displays a strong curiosity about her family and its history. She's easily swayed and acts based on her emotions. She shows doubt when told Rex is her half-sister, but then quickly disregards Rain, to which she regrets, over realizing that her family had slain their father. While in the Den, Kon spends most of her time consoling Eve and keeping morale up, eventually realizing the importance of being pacted. Kon can be mature despite her initial display of character, though she still has a tendency of sprinkling jokes over serious situations. It's implied that Kon does this as a sign of nervousness. Underneath her flirtatious exterior, Kon has a good heart and wants to do the right thing. Summary WIP Relationships Rain Sicilienne - Kon's Conjurer. Kon tends to annoy Rain with her propensity for joking and flirting. However, despite being a Snowverian, notorious for their dislike of Mogwai, Rain admits that she considers Kon her only family and values her opinion over all other hunters. Rain becomes extremely stressed to the point of tears when Kon leaves her after she reveals that her family had slain her father many years ago. Battle Kon is a magic oriented attack, meaning her skills are the most important. Her damage is among the best, and her survivability is amazing with her skill set. For her attack she Shoots from her bow and her skills are an act of pure Chivalry. Trivia * Kon is the youngest party member Eve recruits, since she's technically younger than Rain (though her egg had been around for more than a century). * She never reveals her last name, but Klein's scan skill gives her Han's last name. * Kon does not know how Mogwai reproduce. Site Navigation Category:Party Members Category:Mogwai Category:Wind Category:Stubs